A Pirates Life For MeNot
by PenguinDynasty
Summary: Alice is on her way back from boarding school, wishing for adventure when she gets it. But it's not what she hoped for.


Alice looked out the window of the boat. She was almost home to Port Royal. She would miss the sea, she always did but that was her home. She was a lady and ladies didn't live on ships. She ignored the fact that her father had ordered her to decide who she would marry within 2 months. Marriage wasn't something Alice wanted. She wanted romance, but she wanted it filled with adventure. She wanted what she read in stories. Instead she would marry a high official, who thought it cute to wear a wig and have little children running around, to be raised just like her.

She heard yelling on the boat. Something about Pirates. She suddenly wished she hadn't taken this trip alone. Her mother had graciously offered to come pick her up from her boarding school. But no Alice would do it by herself. She was 19 now. She could do it. But pirates were another matter. She went to her door, despite fear she couldn't put back her curiosity and opened the door to peak out. There was a ship. It looked almost black. Everything on it was black. She quickly shut the door and locked it as pirates began coming onto the ship. She ran around looking for something anything to fight with. But there was nothing.

Someone was trying to knock down her door. She felt fear run through every inch of her. She had heard tales of pirates. She grabbed an umbrella; the only thing there was and stood at the end of her bed watching the door.

It was knocked down. A dirty man stood there, he had a braided beard with beads and his hair was also beaded and long. His features were chiseled. She held out the umbrella defensively.

The pirate laughed. "Why aren't we a pretty little thing?"

"Leave me alone!" She demanded smacking him with the umbrella.

"No hittin'." He said grabbing the umbrella and throwing it across the room. "Come along nice now."

"I won't!" Alice yelled at him.

"Well fine." He drew back his hand. She remembered pain then all was black.

Alice looked around the room when she woke up. It smelled of rum and dirt. Then it came back to her and she jumped up. She ran to the door and found it locked. "Let me out! You have no right to do this!" She demanded beating her fists against the wood.

Suddenly the door opened and a woman was standing in front of her. She had dark skin and dark wavy hair. She was wearing trousers and a shirt much like the pirates. "Don't be hittin' the ship lass." She said looking at Alice as though she was some sort of alien.

"I demand…"

"Ye will be demandin' nuthing miss. You are on a pirate ship and will do as we say savvy?"

"Let me free!" Alice said slapping the woman.

The woman grabbed her under the chin. "Ye won't be wantin' to hit me." She threw her back against the bed. "I'll go get Cap'n Jack. He'll be wantin' to see you." She said closing the door behind her as she walked out.

Alice rubbed her back where it had hit the bed. Who was this Captain Jack she wondered. Hopefully an intelligent man. Her hopes were crushed when the man from last night came in."

"G'Mornin' m'lady." He grinned. "Enjoying yer stay on the Black Pearl I presume. Ana Maria told me about ye slappin' her. Ye won't be doing that again I presume miss?"

"Why do you have me?" She demanded once again, though her courage was waning.

"Ransom partly, and also I like a hostage sometimes." Jack laughed. "So what be ye name luv?"

"Alice De Roseau." She said proudly.

"Well Alice I am Capt'n Jack Sparrow. And we be heading towards Tortuga."

"The Pirate Island?" She felt a little amazement but hid it. She wouldn't be showing this to a pirate, no matter how handsome he might be.

"Yes that one. Now ye be wanting to change I presume? I did have the decency to get Gibbs to grab yur clothes luv."

"I suppose I should thank you. But I won't because you did steal me."

"I think we'll be gettin' on good with yer attitude." Jack smirked. "Now I'll be lettin' ya dress and then would ye care to dine with me?"

Alice glared at him. She did have to admit he had charm but regardless he was a pirate.

"Of course you could stay here and starve or dine with me crew. Though they act like swine. But if that's what ye be wantin' who is ol' Jack to stop ye."

"Fine I'll dine who you."

"Why thank ye miss." Jack laughed and walked out of the room. Alice went to a box that looked like the ones on the other boat and got out a dress that laced in the front and put it on. It was a deep red with champagne colored lace. She was quiet fond of the dress. She opened the door and stepped out. There were more pirates than she had ever seen. They didn't seem to pay any notice of her except for one man, older and short that came over to her.

"I'm Gibbs. I shall show you to the Captain Miss?" He said with a smile.

"I suppose you shall." She said and followed him.


End file.
